The Man That Got Away
by CrimsonShepard
Summary: Gibbs had said many goodbyes in his life yet this farewell was different. For a certain redhead, the farewell marked another man in her life that had gotten away. AU


The casket lowered slowly into the ground. He watched the widow clench the handkerchief in her hands until her knuckles were white and heard her choked sobs. He couldn't move to give comfort. There was no consoling for the woman who had lost her husband of twenty odd years. His pale blue eyes stared at the coffin until it disappeared into the depths of the earth. He felt the drops of rain begin to hit lightly against his black coat. He nodded to the passersby as they offered condolences to him. He should have been the first to be laid to rest. He was the one who tempted death to take him. He had no family to leave behind unlike his younger brother. Nathaniel Levi Gibbs had been in the wrong place at the right time. He died a hero's death while trying to buy roses for his wife. After taking down the unarmed robber of the store, Nathan was shot twice in the back by the second armed robber. He cleared his throat softly and took the few steps towards the front row of chairs. He was met with damp, grieving pools of emerald green. Without a word, he offered his rough, calloused hand to her.

She accepted his hand and stood up slowly. For days, her whole world felt like it was shattering to pieces around her. The sense of numbness she felt was overwhelming. She had pushed down the feelings of anger and being cheated out of golden years with her husband. Her husband dying a hero's death was not a consolation to her. A lawyer was not supposed to die in a hail of bullets. The numbness had begun since the police had shown up on her doorstep to give her the devastating news. When Nathan hadn't arrived home at his usual time, she knew in her heart something had happened. Her two children weren't at home. Her daughter and son were sleeping over with their respective friends. As she glanced towards her brother-in-law, she wiped at her eyes. Since Nathan's death, he had been her rock. He had been at her side when she told the children.

He kept an eye on her silently as they walked towards the black Lincoln Town Car. He was concerned for his sister-in-law. She had been eating like a bird, and he knew she hadn't been sleeping. He slipped his arm around her small waist, feeling the fabric of her black suit. The pace was quickened as the rain came down harder. He opened the door and let her slip inside first.

She loosened her scarf with a sigh and looked at the man next to her. "Emmaline and Joseph?"

"Other car," he spoke of his niece and nephew's location.

She nodded her head and stared out the window the rest of the way home. The usually quiet block of the Georgetown neighborhood was lined with vehicles. She did not feel like facing visitors, but she would. The housekeeper greeted her and Gibbs with an umbrella. He took the umbrella and walked towards the townhouse with his hand on her back.

Inside, she rubbed her arms and glanced around the foyer. Her breath hitched at the sight of Nathan's loafers. The shoes were quickly removed by the housekeeper. Jethro touched her shoulder, squeezing it softly. She pushed his hand away and walked into the study. She poured two tumblers of bourbon and abstained from the politeness of waiting for the guest to take the first sip.

He took the bottle from her before she could fill her second glass. "You don't need it."

"No, I need my husband." She took the bottle from him.

"Jenny," he spoke softly yet firmly as he put the bottle back in its place.

"Damn you, Jethro," she hissed as she turned on her heels and exited the study. She walked into the den and began circling the room to greet everyone.

Jethro shook his head as he left the study. She didn't need to drown her sorrow in bourbon. He saw a familiar face coming through the door. "Tobias," he acknowledged.

"Jethro," the FBI agent returned. "How's she holding up?"

"Best she can."

Fornell nodded his head. "I've taken her off the case."

"She know that?"

"She should. Director's letting her have as much time off as she needs."

"Jenny won't like it."

"She's our best profiler. You know well as I do that she doesn't need to get into the mind of a criminal right now."

Jethro nodded his head as he motioned for Tobias to follow him into the study. He refound the bourbon and poured two glasses, shoving one at Fornell.

"What about you?" Fornell asked, taking a drink of the alcohol.

"I'm fine."

"You know, Jethro...I don't know where you'll find a better lawyer to handle your next divorce."

Gibbs cracked a smile. Nathan had handled all of his divorces. "Who said I was getting married again, Tobias?"

"Dianne."

The two agents of different teams shared a laugh. Unfortunately, they also shared the same ex-wife, Dianne. After a brief chat, Fornell left the study to pay his respects to the rest of the family. Gibbs exited moments later, retreating to the quiet of the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He nudged the occupant of the bar stool. "Hey kiddo," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, watching her uncle pour the dark steaming liquid into a mug.

Silently, he walked over and kissed the top of his niece's head. Emmaline smiled softly. Her uncle could always make her feel better without saying a word. She watched him leave the kitchen. She knew he would be looking for Joseph. Her father's untimely death had been rough on everyone, but Joseph wasn't handling it well. When she left the kitchen, she noticed her uncle and brother sitting side by side on the back steps. She wandered into the den and took the empty seat next to her mother.

Jenny smiled at her daughter softly and let her rest her head upon her shoulder. As she listened to the stories about her husband, the redhead ran her fingers through her daughter's long brunette locks. Emma buried her face into her mother's shoulder to muffle her laughter as Ducky told the classic and unforgettable story of when her father and uncle took care of her. The men were incapable of soothing her or putting a diaper on the infant, so Ducky had been called to the rescue. To this day, Ducky could not comprehend as to how they thought paper towels and duct tape was a suitable substitute for a nappy.

After a few hours went by, the crowd dwindled and said their goodbyes. Noemi busied herself with the cleaning as Jenny retired to the master bedroom. Jethro walked over to the sofa and woke Joseph up. He helped his nephew up the stairs and to his room. He left Joseph to change into his pajamas and went downstairs for a coffee refill. On his way back up the stairs, he walked down to Emmaline's room and leaned against the doorway. His sixteen year old niece was in her own world, earphones from her vibrant green iPod in her ears as she scribbled into her leather bound journal. Emma rarely let anyone know of her feelings, and he knew it was all in the journal. He found working on a boat to be more productive than writing in a journal though. With a sip of his coffee, he journeyed to his next destination.

In the master bedroom, Jenny stood in the middle of the spacious walk-in closet, surveying her husband's wardrobe. She sighed softly as she touched the sleeve of his preferred suit jacket. "God," she muttered. "Why?" With a shake of her head, she left the closet and startled at the sight of Jethro sitting on the bed. "Jethro," she reprimanded with her tone and a glare.

"Didn't mean to."

"What if I had walked out in the nude?"

He smirked. As he drank in her appearance, he decided it was best not to remind her that she was nearly nude. Furthermore, the sight of her naked form would not be anything his eyes hadn't seen before. His mind flashbacked to a night years ago between them. His eyes stared, trailing from the hem of the delicate black lace of the slip up to straps. He walked towards her, stopping inches from her and adjusting the errant strap on her right shoulder.

"Jethro," she breathed, feeling the electricity in his touch.

"Jen," he whispered as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

She pulled away from him before she would become lost in the smell of Old Spice and sawdust and forget she was newly widowed. She sat down at her vanity, knowing Jethro's eyes were still on her. She picked up her tumbler of bourbon and drank slowly, needing the liquid courage to throw him out in several moments.

He regained his spot on the bed, silently watching. In one fluid movement, she unpinned her hair. He was rushed with indecent thoughts as her locks tousled onto her ivory shoulders. He was lost in memories of remembering what his fingers felt like tangled in her ginger tresses.

She turned around, clearing her throat to gain his attention. "Jethro," she spoke loudly and broke him out of his reverie.

"You should leave."

"I'm staying."

"Let me amend my statement...you should leave my bedroom." She did not need to repeat the night that occurred between them sixteen years ago. She didn't trust herself to be alone with Jethro particularly when she was feeling at her most vulnerable and susceptible to a reckless night of lovemaking to forget the pain in her heart.


End file.
